Third Party
by Avarice
Summary: Witness my suckiest summary on record: Sometimes when Tatsuha gets home, he encounters some resistance. TatsuhaxRyuuichi. Kinda fluffy.


"Tatsuha-san 

Title: Third Party

Author: Avarice

Email: rrburton@powerup.com.au

Rating: PG

Pairing: TatsuhaxRyuuichi

Disclaimer: The boys and the bunny belong not to me, but to Maki Murakami. Damn.

Distribution: AN, Shibbalicious. Anyone else, ask me.

Dedication: This is for Kimmy. He didn't tell me it was his birthday until .. well.. the day before his birthday, and so this is a belated present. *mwah*! I love you, boy toy o' mine.

Thanks to: Felicity for just... helping.

Note: In between posting now and archiving on AN, it will go through a slight grammatical checkup. There may or may not be changes. So if you wish to archive, contact me. I'll make sure you get the right version.

Summary: Sometimes when Tatsuha gets home, he encounters a bit of resistance. Suck summary, but it's the best one I can think of. I can honestly say, this is one of the silliest things I've ever written. *shakes head*

"Tatsuha-san!"

The shrill cry cut through the silence. Tatsuha stiffened reflexively, half expecting the small body to begin hurtling his way like a projectile.

Where would he be today? Perhaps in the kitchen. Maybe beside the television. Under the dining table?

The young raven-haired man put his shoulders back and mentally steeled himself. With a slow dread he turned around. 

Hn. Nothing.

A flash of pink caught the corner of his eye. And there he was, beside the sofa.

"Tatsuha-san!" the voice squealed again.

"Kumagorou," Tatsuha greeted weakly, give a small wave. 

"Tatsuha-san!" His name was squealed a third time, pink ears bobbing wildly. "Come here come here come here!"

With slow, dragging steps, Tatsuha walked to the sofa and sat down. The pink rabbit appeared over the arm, shiny black eyes reflecting the room's light. 

"Where is Ryuuichi, Kumagorou?" he asked with carefully controlled ignorance. 

"Sakuma-san is busy, but Kumagorou is here for you, Tatsuha!"

The youth sighed audibly. Kumagorou leant over the arm of the chair, ears flopping forward.

"Busy doing what?" he asked, not really expecting a reply. 

Silence answered his question. Even Kumagorou's manic bobbing stopped for a moment. 

Clearly, the rabbit was offended by the question.

"Nevermind," he amended. Almost immediately, the plush bunny perked up, little paws waving. Tatsuha tapped a slim finger against his lips in thought. A faint smile curled the corners of his mouth.

"It's too bad about that, I had something for him-- it doesn't matter now, I suppose..." he sighed dramatically, flopping back onto the sofa.

Kumagorou's frenetic bouncing stopped for a split second, before he fairly well vibrated in excitement.

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" the falsetto squealed.

Tatsuha looked regretfully at the plushie. "I couldn't possibly tell you, Kumagorou, it's for Ryuuichi only,"

"I am Ryu-chan's friend, he trusts me! What is it? What is it? What is it?" Little appendages waved wildly in the air as Kumagorou bobbed up and down.

Shaking his head solemnly, Tatsuha replied, "I do not doubt your friendship, but I couldn't possibly go behind his back like that,"

The very spirit of innocence shook his pink head emphatically from side to side. "I won't tell! What is it? What is it? What is it?"

With another large sigh, Tatsuha leant towards the rabbit. "Do you promise not to tell Ryu-chan?"

Kumagorou's black plastic eyes fairly well shone with sincerity. 

Tatsuha made a show of looking defeated. "Alright... The thing I had for him was... a tickle attack!"

With that, the youth lunged from the seat of the sofa directly for the pink bunny. They crashed together with some very un-rabbit-like grunts.

Kumagorou began to shriek with hysterical laughter. "No Tatsuha-san! No.. Ahhhh-ohh... oh T- Tahhhh- 

Tatsuha's fingers gradually began to linger in sensitive places, his touch featherlight. Kumagorou's little limbs began to quiver, voice catching occasionally. 

"After I tickled him," Tatsuhu murmured, shifting his weight onto his legs, still pinning 'Kumagorou' to the floor "I was going to start this..."

"Uh...T-taahh-oh... sssaaa-" The pink bunny squeaked when Tatsuha dropped his head, running his tongue along the inside of an elbow. 

Hands lifted up a dark navy shirt and danced over sculpted abdominals. "I thought about doing that, too, but wasn't sure whether he'd like it."

"Ryu-ch-oohh.. Ryu-chan would li-ke it," Kumagorou assured, voice softer and more strained.

"Really?" he asked, bending a jeans-clad leg at the knee. 

"Really." The pink bunny replied, whimpering almost inaudibly. 

Tatsuha blanketed Kumagorou's tiny body with his own and stared resolutely into the shiny black buttons.

"So... *now* when do you think Ryuuichi is going to finish being busy?"

A pink blur flew past Tatsuha's frame of vision, and he was staring into a familiar pair of hazel eyes.

"Tatsuha-san!" Ryuuichi greeted joyfully, flinging his arms around the raven-haired man's neck. "I didn't know you were home!"

"You were busy." Tatsuha prompted.

"Aa," Ryuuichi looked away at the pink bunny four feet away, before turning back to look up at his companion. "But I'm not any more..." He let the sentence hang, eyes down bashfully. "Kumagorou said you had something for me...?"

****

"He promised he wouldn't tell." Tatsuha grumbled, resting elbows on either side of the singer's body, making sure they were pressed together from toe to chest. "Well now since the surprise is spoilt, I'd better get right to it,"

Ryuuichi's eyes widened for a moment. "H-ai Tatsu-hooohhhhaa--"

Four feet away, Kumagorou almost smiled.

~finis

Damnation : Eternal Nightcap : Whee! I'm Naked! : Anti Nostalgic : Shibbalicious


End file.
